Shadow At My Side
by evalucyna
Summary: An overhaul of the events of Portal 2 in which Doug and Chell meet and he joins her on her journey through Aperture Laboratories. Deep emotional bonds ensue. I am new to writing fan fiction and new to Chellmann though I have to say I fell fast for these two. Hopefully this will serve as a worthy addition to this tiny fanbase.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CHELL

The room was shaking around her. Chell groggily sat up in bed. Where was she? In a hotel room? No. What was this place? What did she remember? Concrete and flames. Rubble flying all around her, then, nothing. What had happened? Who was that talking? She shook her head, placing it into her hands trying to decipher what was dream and what was memory. Had she been dragged?

Pulling herself out of bed she looked around. She had been sleeping in that stupid orange jumpsuit, long fall boots and all. And someone was still shouting at the door. As the room shook around her she walked steadily toward it and swung it open. A sphere hung from the ceiling, its bright blue eye shining down at her speaking faster than she could currently comprehend. She slowly backed her way into the center of the room, her heart sinking, it was a dampening sphere… but that could only mean…no. This was a dream. She had escaped, she had defeated that wretched computer and she had escaped.

The room was moving and shaking violently now, rocking back and forth, the walls crumbing and flying in every direction. She placed a hand against the wall, trying to stay on her feet, the boots helped keep her grounded but things were become more and more unstable.

Something about a manual override, wait, what did he say? Chell was thrown back into the open closet, her back slamming against the wall. She crouched into the corner and shield herself with her arms as best as she could. Practically the entire ceiling had collapsed but the room had finally stopped moving so Chell cautiously stood, shaking dust and debris out of her hair and off her clothes. Wreckage surrounded her, she stepped carefully forward over the uneven terrain. Where was she expected to go? There was nothing around- _crash_. The glass under her feet had shattered and she had landed in a small glass room. _Bless these stupid boots,_ she thought, grateful to be on her feet. Now this was certainly familiar, it was an aperture science relaxation vault. _Please, this has to be a dream. _

A voice came over the speakers, a man, at least it wasn't _her_.

_But why would I be having this nightmare if she wasn't in it?_

A yellow portal materialized in the wall and Chell stepped forward to the other side. _Well, if this is a nightmare_, she thought, _I suppose_ _it could be far worse._

* * *

DOUG

Doug's brush faltered in his hand as what seemed like the entire facility shook.

_What do you think that was? _The cube at his side mused.

He didn't answer, he was trying to listen. Something important was happening.

His own relaxation vault had been deactivated hours ago. His leg had healed but his mind was less than sound. Flashes of memories were all he had to cling to. He was painting them, willing himself to remember whatever it was he was supposed to remember. But it was all machine parts, twisting and torturing. There was screaming, maybe they were people he knew. They were dying, choking, gasping for air. His hand had trembled as he painted these, he was overcome with terror, a dizziness he couldn't shake. The machine monster's tentacles were wrapping around his head, around his wrists, holding him up, squeezing his mind, pulling bits of him out and putting them back together all wrong until he was nothing more then a black shape, no face and no purpose. Completely and utterly lost.

But then, his hand started on a new form. First just an orange shape, he couldn't make it out. Slowly, a girl took form. She could stand before the machine monster, she wasn't afraid. She would never give up. Instantly his hand had steadied. He walked to the last empty wall and threw a glob of orange paint at it, dropping his brush and using his hands to push the paint across the empty space. White lines here, light pink tones there, soft black strands of hair. By the time he was finished it was like he had come out of a trance. It was her, of course it was her. He remembered now, she was sleeping.

He had saved her. Now she was going to have to save him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CHELL

Chell was ankle deep in grimy water, the portal gun gripped tightly in her right hand. She could have been standing in acid for all she knew, all she could think about were the paintings in front of her. Someone else was alive and in the facility, or they had been. _Please let them still be alive_.

Giant murals of GLaDOS and screaming scientists and companion cubes and finally, of Chell herself. The place was utterly destroyed, panels from the walls were missing, vines were growing in from all directions and rubble was piled all around her but one thing Chell was sure was the same were these drawings. The style was instantly recognizable, she had seen similar work scattered in secret places around the testing chambers years ago. Whoever it was they had been living behind panels and living off canned food and jugs of water. Chell always assumed they were remnants of a previous test subject who had defied GLaDOS in his own way and payed the price for it. But these couldn't have been done long ago. Had someone been there, watching her as she made her way through test chambers into GLaDOS' lair? Even worse, what if they were the one that had pulled her back in?

Chell walked to the toward one of the drawings portraying herself standing triumphantly on a destroyed GLaDOS and a black stick figure with no face holding up her portal gun in celebration. The entire time this mysterious shadow had been guarding her, looking out for her as she made her way through this facility the first time, watching as she took down GLaDOS and she had never known it. She pressed her fingers to the faceless figure and rested her forehead against the panel. "Who are you?" she whispered. Her voice came out weak and raspy, more like a choke than a sentence.

* * *

DOUG

His heart was racing, exploding maybe. Chell had spent a long time with his artwork, carefully inspecting each one. She should be panicked, racing through tests trying to find her way out be she had chosen instead to remain here for all this time. She was currently laying across a lifted panel gazing up at the moon cycles he'd hastily sketched. He wanted so badly to reveal himself to her, to come out from behind his secret panel hidey-hole.

_You'll scare her off, _his Companion Cube chirped,_ take a look at yourself._

Doug knew Cube was right, his white coat and pants were covered in blood and paint, he was thin and bony, malnourished beyond belief. He could only imagine what his face had become. Surely his wild beard and hair were knotted and caked in dirt, his pale blue eyes sunken and dark. Certainly not a man worthy of-

_Stop thinking about her that way. _

He glared at the Cube resting at his feet, shaking his head and dragging a hand through his disheveled hair. Chell had gotten up, shot a portal into the center of his drawing of her and walked through to the other side, above his hiding place. Slinging Cube over his shoulder Doug continued on as well, taking care to keep Chell in his sight as often as he could. He was going to get out this time, they would do it together, whatever it took, he was going to get her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DOUG

_What had that stupid sphere been thinking? _Cube shouted.

Doug had watched, frozen in horror as GLaDOS slithered across the ground, parts and wires pulling themselves back into place. She was awake. Everything was wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. Everything Chell had accomplished- GLaDOS had thrown her into the incinerator, he had seen it. It didn't seem right for GLaDOS to kill her that quickly, he only hoped he was right. GLaDOS lived to test, and Chell was the ultimate test subject, he would find her again in testing chambers, it was time to start looking.

A clang at his feet caught his attention, that idiotic sphere rolled lifelessly over, it's blue eye flickering, a long crack across the center. Doug considered it for a moment, it had tried to help Chell, it genuinely was going to help her escape. Maybe if he helped it, fixed it and gave it a real plan then he could help Chell without them ever having to meet.

_Chell will never trust you. Fix the sphere, it's the only way._

Doug nodded in agreement, carefully lifting the sphere and slipping away into the walls of the test chambers.

Fixing Wheatley was a bit more complicated than he had hoped. The sphere had been crushed shut. Doug's fingers screamed in pain as he pulled at the sharp and cracked metal bits to expose the central wiring and controls. When he had finally pried it open his fingers were bleeding and sore, shaking in pain. Pulling his lab coat off he fisted it tightly in his hands, he could feel the panic start to rise in him as the blood seeped slowly into the fabric. Feelings of failure and terror. GLaDOS was alive and Wheatley was broken. _I can't fix it, I'll never save her. She'll die in here, it's all my fault, I did this to her._ His mind began racing, remembering how he had personally selected Chell for this doomed fate.

_No, no, listen to me!_ Cube began to shout, _Breathe Doug, just try and stay calm!_

After several deep breaths he managed to calm himself and get back to work. A few wires had been cut and some of the panels severely damaged. Doug looked around his den, he was in was of his more exposed chambers, it was just a small drop down from the test chamber above. Cans of beans littered the floor, and several computers were set up around him, he grabbed the nearest one and pulled off the outer shell, picking out the pieces he needed. Finally Wheatley's cracked blue eye blinked into life. Doug grinned despite himself. Wheatley sputtered and moaned but he seemed to be his own chipper self soon enough.

"I need you to go and check on Chell for me," Doug said, "just find her and tell me if she's in the chambers. Then get back here right away. We've got to figure a way to get her out."

The sphere happily obliged and zoomed off into the facility. Doug lay on his back and clicked on a small radio. It played him a sad tune as he opened a few cans of paint and began to cover the walls, waiting for news of Chell. In almost no time Wheatley was back.

"Ah yes, I saw her and she is in fact alive." Wheatley said, "So probably, that's probably a good thing."

Doug nodded, continuing his painting as Wheatley described the chamber he had just seen Chell in. Lasers and redirection cubes- GLaDOS was testing Chell with new items. _Chell can surely manage it. I just worry about those lasers. _He shuddered to think of Chell being burned or shot or harmed in any way, but that was life in the Aperture Test Chambers. Suddenly, the room above him shifted, the lasers turned on and he could clearly see a portal on the ceiling in the chamber. Chell was in the room!

* * *

CHELL

It had been a man, she was positive, he had disappeared only moments before behind the panel. Chell's heart raced as she dropped down into the small den attached to her test chamber. A song was playing on a radio in the corner, she walked over, finding a huge mural behind it. She placed her hand on the wall and lifted back her fingers. Yellow and black paint stuck to her fingertips. Her emotions bubbled up despite herself and she began to sob, falling to her knees in front of the painting.

It was a rare loss of form, she had always been so good at keeping it together, never letting GLaDOS see her break down or give up. But now, all the panic and exhaustion washed over her. She had been holding it back for so long. Trapped once again in this horrible place, no hope of ever getting out. And then there were the paintings. Someone was here with her, she knew it for certain now, and yet she was once again abandoned. Why wouldn't they show themselves?

"Who's there?" she gasped out between sobs, "Please come out."

* * *

DOUG

Hopelessly, Doug listened as Chell sobbed and cried out to him. He should have realized Chell was so close to this chamber, it was stupid of him to do those paintings. She'd found the paint still wet and now she knew he was here, there was no way around it now. He rested his head against the panel, shocked at how calm he felt, knowing she was just on the other side of the wall. He could just step out, reveal himself to her.

_She would run away screaming_, said Cube. _You are a madman, that's not what she wants. Wheatley will take care of her, just do your part. _

Doug nodded slowly, but suddenly a part of him was not sure that he agreed. Realizing that the crying had stopped he made a decision. Cautiously, he pushed the panel back and peeked through the sliver of open space. Chell was asleep, the radio at her side and her portal gun tucked under her arm. Taking a deep breath Doug stepped forward, leaving his cube behind on the other side of the wall, and placed two full cans of beans next to Chell's sleeping form.

* * *

_Oh wow people are reading this, and here I've gone and abandoned you all. I am so sorry for how long this update took but I was suddenly swept up by quite a few changes in my life. Everything seems to have settled back down though so now I have no excuse but to write this story! I am very excited to continue and I hope you all are as well. Reviews are enouraged! This is my first ever fanfiction and I really need to know if I'm doing it wrong. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CHELL

Chell desperately wanted to take the radio with her. After fiddling with the buttons a bit she had managed to get it to play the same song over and over again. It was so soothing to have the music playing for her as she solved the chamber. However, the emancipation grill would hear nothing of it and as she stepped through the radio dissolved in her hand. The song was cut abruptly short and the only sound she had now was GLaDOS' condescending voice.

But it didn't matter what GLaDOS was saying. Chell felt a new found confidence as she stepped into the elevator. She had eaten well; even though they were cold she had greedily devoured both cans of beans that had been left at her side. The few moments of sleep had been refreshing as well. More than any of it though, it was knowing now for certain that she wasn't alone.

GLaDOS was going on about how fat Chell had gotten during her time in suspension. Chell let the words bounce off her as usual, it wasn't worth getting upset over, she knew this well by now. Chell moved mechanically through the next two chambers. Testing had never been a problem for her, no matter how hard things got she would never give up. Even the new Aerial Faith Plates didn't trip her up as much as GLaDOS seemed to think they would. She would indeed soar through the air without a care in the world. Honestly, she enjoyed it.

Chamber Six was advanced Aerial Faith Plates. Flying through the chamber with only acid to land on if she messed up was a bit more stressful than the previous test. However, Chell stepped bravely onto the launch pad and let the plate do its work. As she turned the corner she found herself flying toward two angular panels. Thinking fast, she managed to get two portals in place just in time, successfully launching her through to the other side. She felt moderately proud of this achievement as she walked to the red button that would release the cube to her. With her hand just over the button, however, Chell noticed movement in the viewing room on the other side of the chamber. It was a funny angle, with the window almost out of sight, but she was sure there was someone moving behind the glass.

* * *

DOUG

Chamber Six contained one of his favorite dens. In a cozy spot overlooking the entire puzzle he could easily watch Chell work her way through without being noticed. Leaning against the window pane he watched her fly past. In one portal and out the other, across the chamber on her first try. He couldn't help but smile. She was so good at this. GLaDOS' voice filled the chamber room, "Oh, sorry. I'm still cleaning out the test chambers. So sometimes there's still trash in them. Standing around. Smelling, and being useless." He rolled his eyes, he couldn't imagine that Chell took anything GLaDOS said seriously but it still irritated him to hear her go on and on- _CRASH!_

Doug was blown back into the wall of pipes behind him as the window shattered. Pulling himself to his feet he quickly tried to orient himself. The trash was in the room with him, and a bright blue portal shone in the wall just across from the window.

_Chell will be in his den at any moment! _shrieked Cube.

Swinging Cube onto his back he ran to the door. It didn't have a knob but Doug knew how to pry it open. Just in time he was out of sight. He could hear Chell land softly on the ground where only moments before he had been.

* * *

CHELL

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach did an odd flip. He had been here. His signature painting on the wall, his cans of beans. But where had he gone? There was a flat door against the wall but she couldn't find a way to get it open. Eventually she gave up trying. An overwhelming sadness bloomed inside of her. She was never going to meet him. For whatever reason he would always run from her. Maybe he was working for GLaDOS in some way. Keeping tabs on her in ways she couldn't. It didn't make sense though. Why would he feed her? Why paint those pictures? Dropping her portal gun she put her face into her hands. Maybe there was no man at all, just old paintings and a desperate longing for human companionship. She had been imagining everything, it was just too good to be true. Chell slid down the door, resigning herself to this fate. Always testing. It was all she knew and it was all she would ever know.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I hope it's clear what test chambers these scenes are taking place in. I am using all the real chambers and real Rat Man Dens from the game. Obviously this story is AU and it will get more so as it goes on but the locations will stay more-or-less the same, hopefully that'll make it easier to follow._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CHELL

_What is it about these damn Companion Cubes?_ thought Chell.

GLaDOS had gotten the best of her this time. Chell had honestly thought she might get to keep the Cube for once. The stupid things didn't talk, hell, they were no different than a regular cube aside from the heart shape on the faces, but there was something about them. She could feel it pulsing under her fingers when she touched one, like a warm embrace. Maybe she was just so desperate for human companionship that it had made her crazy. I didn't matter anymore, the Cube was gone. She tried not to let her heartbreak show, but it took her a bit longer than it should have to solve the next chamber.

* * *

DOUG

"Okay okay, I totally get it." said Wheatley "I will tell her it was a bird, picked me right up and next thing I knew I was in the test chambers… not broken."

Doug rolled his eyes, throwing his head back against the wall. This sphere was impossible.

"Look, just don't tell her anything." Doug replied, "She doesn't have to know and in any case she probably won't ask."

Taking a deep breath Doug tried once again to explain his plan to Wheatley, but the sphere was too preoccupied with coming up with some kind of backstory as to how it was fixed up and brought back into the test chambers. It was constantly getting them off track. Doug could feel the frustration rising in him, but he couldn't let himself boil over, Chell needed his help.

_Just think of Chell. She needs you. Chell needs you._ He said it to himself over and over. It helped him find the patience and peace of mind he needed to deal with this infuriating sphere. Rolling up his sleeves he went through the whole thing again, then he had Wheatley repeat it back to him until he was sure the stupid thing knew it by heart. It didn't matter if it understood, it just needed to say it all back to Chell and she would figure it out herself. Wheatley wasn't grasping a thing at this point though so Doug finally resigned himself to move on and try again later.

"Look, let's get going, Chell should be in the next chamber by now." Doug pushed the panel forward and looked around the test chamber. Surprisingly, Chell was still working on the test, he shut it quickly before she noticed he was looking in on her.

"It seems like she has attachments to certain Cubes as well" he mused, guessing that it was the loss of her own Companion Cube that was putting her off her game. He worried momentarily about the emotional strain eventually taking its tole on Chell, but certainly she was stronger than that. She would overcome it in time.

After Chell finally finished the test they moved to the next chamber, traveling behind the walls as usual, Doug with his Cube on his back and Wheatley traveling along the maintenance rails. The next chamber was tall, there was a portal surface placed on the ceiling and a faith plate underneath to launch her up to it. Before he knew what was happening Wheatley had zoomed away on the rail, climbing upwards toward the portal surface. Doug clambered up after him, skillfully pulling himself up on pipes and rails until they were overlooking the faith plate below. At this moment Chell was launched up. Doug took several steps back, hiding himself from her view, but Wheatley began yammering on excitedly. As she soared up a third time it seemed that Wheatley had decided to stick to the bird story. However, Chell couldn't have heard much as she kept tumbling back down before Wheatley could get out a full sentence. Doug couldn't help but laugh. _Well at least it's out of the damn sphere's system now_, he thought, _we can actually start worrying about getting her free. _

Finally, GLaDOS lowered the ceiling, closing them off from any access to Chell. Wheatley proudly zoomed up to Doug.

"She seemed impressed to see me, don't you think?"

Doug only laughed harder. It felt so good, real laughter. When he finally pulled himself together and quit his giggling fit he glanced up at Wheatley, but the sphere only blinked his cracked blue eye at him. Was it annoyed with Doug? He couldn't tell for sure. He cleared his throat, "We should move ahead a few chambers. I need rest and I want to find a nice spot where you can have a proper conversation with Chell. She'll catch up with us eventually." Wheatley said nothing but it followed after him as Doug set off to find himself nice place to make a den.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DOUG

Carefully, Doug made his way through the inner panels, navigating the underbelly of Aperture Laboratories with ease. He could climb and hack his way through this entire facility, and he would never need to solve a single test. This was how he made his way around after GLaDOS had filled the place with toxin. This was how he had followed Chell's progress the first time she had gone through. He would move like a shadow through the inner workings of Aperture, the only evidence he had ever been there were his dens. Each little hideout was special in its own way. Sometimes he found a place that was exposed to the rest of the testing chamber, but he was always a bit more on edge in these, being sure to skirt the cameras and avoid the possibility of a certain tester coming across him in a den. So, most of his dens were hidden away, nooks tucked away behind an open panel, or up in the ceiling.

This particular den was overlooking Test Chamber Twelve, and Doug found himself getting quite snug in this new hideout. The light bridges from the chamber below sent up a calm warmth that was very unlike the usual sterile cold most of the chambers held. He was well ahead of Chell at this point and figured he had some time before she was caught up to him. Wheatley had zoomed off to try and have another conversation with Chell about the plan. Finally having some peace and quiet Doug pulled Cube off his back. He had tied an old computer tower to his paint pack and, setting it on the floor on its side, set to rigging it into a makeshift stovetop so he could enjoy a warm meal.

* * *

Doug awoke with a start, not knowing how long he had been asleep for, or even remembering lying down. As he groggily sat up he realized his hands were covered in dry paint… he hadn't been painting, had he? Looking around the room he spotted a large mural on the wall. It was of GLaDOS, twisted dark wires, overwhelming the rest of the images, everything else unclear but her imposing dark figure. Smeared in the same black ink were the words _WHO ARE YOU?_ etched over the wall. Doug felt his stomach turn over and didn't try to stop the bile as it rose up in his throat. He retched out the beans and any and everything his stomach had been holding in. Tears of pain streamed down his cheeks and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

_What did you expect, _Cube stated calmly, _you haven't taken those pills of yours for years. Did you think the madness wouldn't return? _

Breathing through his nose to slow his racing heart Doug tried to ignore Cube's words. He was able to keep the madness away, he had been, he was calm and his hands would work steadily… when he had _her_ there. It was Chell. She could make him sane, it was clear to him now. Even just the thought of her helped steady him. She was the guiding light in the darkness.

_So what about when you set her free?_ asked Cube _She won't be with you any longer, what will happen to you then, Doug? _

_Well, I suppose,_ replied Doug, _I suppose I will go mad._

* * *

CHELL

It was Wheatley again, babbling on and on about how there would eventually very soon be a plan. And though it was nice to see a familiar, well, blue eye, it didn't seem like there was much to hope for if he was the one organizing her escape plan. Though he seemed confident enough that they would break out soon enough, what did she have to lose anyways? With this newfound state of mind Chell made easy work of the next few chambers. She didn't even care when she found herself once again pitted against Turrets. Feeling a bit reckless, she charged one down, kicking it and then flying out of the way as it rained bullets in all directions before shutting down. If this was confidence or just madness caused by denial it didn't matter, Chell was having a bit of careless fun.

* * *

DOUG

Chell hadn't discovered him in his den when she passed through Chamber Twelve. If she had she would have found a raving lunatic lying with his cheek pressed against the floor and his palms bloody from holding his fists too tight. When he heard the door open and listened as she progressed easily through the chamber he slowly felt the familiar calm wash over him. It was Chell, she was just below, she was safe, he was going to save her. _Get it together. _So he did. Dusting off his hopelessly dirty lab coat and collecting everything into his pack, he swung it and Cube onto his back and followed over her.

Though watching her didn't keep him quite as calm as he was hoping it would. His eyes were wide in both awe and terror as Chell flew through the chambers faster than ever, seemingly unafraid of the bullets flying her way, and she was _enjoying_ it. He couldn't help but grin as she shot, not a cube, but herself through a portal straight into a turret, knocking it right over and rolling onto her back with a grin of total satisfaction. She looked gorgeous, he eyes burning bright, and that smile.

Test Chamber Fifteen found more of those pesky Turrets, but Chell didn't let it slow her down for a second. He watched her launch herself onto a platform that would lead her to an overlook just above where a cube sat surrounded by four turrets. Doug nervously watched as she fearlessly leapt down onto the cube. Landing gracefully on top of it she kicked her boot into the nearest turret, knocking it over and sending bullets flying. Three more to go, she sprung off the cube, lifted it up and swung, the turrets went down like dominos, spraying bullets across the room in every direction. It was a mad flurry of bullets but she was already heading toward the bright red button. Suddenly, however, she was frozen. Before he knew what had happened the cube and portal gun both hit the ground with a loud thud. Chell's hand was groping her right shoulder, the look on her face one of confusion and pain. The sound of turret fire finally ceased as Doug's eyes flew across the room, trying to understand. All the turrets were down, but one had its eye pointing exactly in her direction. His heart was pounding as he watched Chell crumble to her knees, blood pooling down her arm and onto the cold floor.

* * *

_A/N. Thanks so much to everyone who has subscribed and reviewed. I know this chapter took me a long time, but it gave me a lot of trouble. Hopefully it came out all right! I already have the next chapter well in the works and it should be up soon enough._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CHELL

Her shoulder screamed in pain as the bullet passed straight through. She couldn't keep her hold on the portal gun and let it and the cube drop. Groping senselessly at the wound she tried to hold the blood in, but it seeped through her fingers, rolling down her arm, dripping onto the floor. Biting back a scream she fell to her knees, lolling her head forward she rested it to the floor, trying to think of anything but the pain. Tears streamed down her face. She felt like such a fool, so desperate to keep from bleeding out, to stay conscious. What was the point? To keep herself alive was to continue this life of never-ending test chambers.

However, something stirred in her, whether it be blind faith or delirious hope, she knew she had to go on or this truly was all she would ever have been good for. Carefully, she lifted her head and peeled her hand away from the wound, trying to access the damage. Blood was still flowing steadily, she was going to have to wrap it somehow. The sleeve of her jumpsuit would have to do. Using only her left hand she ripped at the worn seam, and it tore away from the rest of the suit without too much effort. Next came the tricky work of wrapping her shoulder. She pressed the cloth to the wound where it stuck to the bloody mess that was there. She then pulled it around her arm, folding it over the other end. Holding one end with her teeth and using her left hand with the other she managed to tie it as tightly as she could stand. That was the best she could do for now, it would have to do. Securing her jumpsuit around her waist, Chell got to her feet, her head was swimming and the edge of her eyesight became fuzzy and black, but she fought back and managed not to black out. Picking up the portal gun she tried it in her right hand but it shook violently when she tried to make a fist around the trigger. Her left would have to do the job for now. Looking dizzily around she was able to remember how the puzzle was meant to be solved.

Finally in the elevator, she leaned unsteadily against the glass wall, wondering how much more of this she was going to be able to take. The portal gun didn't feel natural in her left hand and she was fairly certain she was still bleeding, or even if she wasn't, the wound could grow infected. Would GLaDOS offer help? Would that evil computer even care? Chell wondered if GLaDOS might even take pleasure in watching Chell go through the testing chambers until it literally killed her.

* * *

DOUG

At what point Doug had made the decision to leave Chell bleeding out on the floor of Test Chamber Fifteen he was not sure. Yet here he was, hiding behind the panels a chamber over in another den, pacing and shaking, dripping in paint from a mural he couldn't remember painting. She had been shot and he hadn't helped her. He had simply been frozen in terror, guilt, shame and then he had run. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

She was all that he had and he was too afraid of what she would think of him to even save her life. He wiped tears off his cheeks and pulled his hands through his hair, smearing paint across his face and hair, making him look even wilder than usual. He was too distracted by his rage and fear to hear the soft melody a few turrets had begun to sing below him, or to hear the door of the test chamber opening.

* * *

CHELL

As she stepped through the door she instantly heard the ranting and crying of a man's voice coming from behind the wall on her right. She blinked her eyes and shook her head, trying to figure out if she was just being delusional. A small grate showed her a small open space did sit behind the panels, but a turret was sitting directly behind it. She cautiously stepped passed it and looked around the chamber, trying to keep her head about her. Shaking off dizziness and pain she retrieved both cubes, activated the laser, and redirected it directly at the turret behind the grate. It set fire and exploded, the force of the blast had knocked the grate out as well, leaving a small open space she could fit through. She smiled despite herself, but as she crawled groggily through the opening she registered that the crying had stopped, instead replaced by the eerie sound of turret song. _Wait, turrets singing?_ She had gone completely mental, there was no other explanation for it. And yet, there just below her was a line of turrets, and she was sure they were singing a song, like a loopy circus tune. Crawling awkwardly, trying to keep all the weight off her right arm, she found that the tunnel let out to a wide open room tall enough for her to stand. But she couldn't stand, because suddenly she couldn't move. Directly in front of her stood a horribly disheveled man, who too seemed to be frozen in place. _Now, I know I've gone crazy,_ thought Chell, and she finally stopped fighting it and let the darkness take over, crumpling to the floor, a soft turret melody ringing in her ears as she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: For all of you that are subscribed to this story, I just want to say thank you so much and I am truly sorry for how long this update as taken me. Life kind of got away from me there and this story fell by the wayside. I know this is a very short update but I wanted to post up a new chapter so you would know I am still working on this! I already have a few more chapters lined up for the upcoming weeks so there is still more to look forward to! I hope I can live up to the waiting time. Thanks again for your patience._**

* * *

Chapter 8

CHELL

At first all she could see was a blur. Something was pressing down on her, holding her on her back against the floor. She struggled against it, trying to pull herself up but a sudden searing pain in her shoulder ripped her back to her senses. _I'm dying. I'm bleeding out. _ Rolling her head back, she tried to shake off the grogginess. She could hear a soft voice speaking to her. A human voice. It was a man's voice, shaky and frail, she couldn't make out what it was saying but it held a determination that calmed her. The pressure on her shoulder disappeared, she tried to focus her vision but the pain became too much to bear when her arm was suddenly lifted. The darkness started to creep over her again and she fought it off with all her strength. Blinking her eyes she realized they were full of tears, Chell turned her head and let them fall down her face. A long strip of dirty white cloth was being bound tightly around her wound by unsteady hands. She watched them work with a dazed awe. Human hands. It was him.

* * *

DOUG

His lab coat was soaked in dry blood and dirt but it would have to do for now. Doug managed to bind a strip of it securely around Chell's bleeding shoulder. Chell was starting to wake up, her eyes were rolling in her head, unable to focus on anything until they finally settled on watching his hands. As he finished his work and pulled away Chell reached out suddenly and grabbed his wrist,

"Are you real?" she whispered.

He could only nod, the lump in his throat caught all his words. She was touching him. Her fingers were cold and dry and pressing against his wrist for dear life. It was the best feeling in the world. Blood was already starting to seep through his makeshift tourniquet. He swallowed heavily and cleared his throat,

"You need rest, but this isn't the place for it. I can't mend your wound properly here but I know where to get supplies. You just have to get to the next chamber. I have another den there, I'll meet you as soon as I can. Can you do that, Chell?" Doug hated having to do this to her, because he knew she would agree to it. She never gave up.

"You know my name," was her quiet reply, "have you been stalking me?" Doug tensed, but her grinning face relaxed him. She was making a joke. He let out a shaky breath, between a laugh and a sob and tried to blink away his tears. His face flushed, she was still holding his wrist.

"Can I have yours?" she asked quietly. Doug searched her face, really looking at her up close for the first time. Her dark brown hair was stuck across her forehead in a mix of blood and sweat, he resisted the urge to push it behind her ears.

"My name is Doug."


End file.
